criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wrong Time
The Wrong Time is a case featured in Criminal Case as the second case of the season. It is featured as the second case set in the Shopping District of Austin. Plot Carlos and the Player after their first case resolved, decided to take a vacation with their colleagues in the agency. A barbecue would be organized by everyone, so each one decided to bring something to contribute to the barbecue. Carlos and the Player went to buy their respective things to contribute to the barbecue, but they came across a person inside the freezer. No one had seen that person in there, and whoever saw it, ran or ignored it. It seems that the holidays of Carlos and the Player will have to wait a little, because Tyler Pether was assassinated, starting another case. Summary Victim *'Tyler Pether' Murder Weapon *'Freezer' Killer *'Margaret Sarah' Suspects Suspect's Profile: *The suspect eats whipped cream Suspect's Appearance: *The suspect wears earrings *The suspect uses white Suspect's Profile: *The suspect reads manga *The suspect eats whipped cream Suspect's Appearance: *The suspect wears earrings *The suspect uses white Suspect's Profile: *The suspect reads manga Suspect's Appearance: *The suspect wears earrings *The suspect uses white Suspect's Profile: *The suspect eats whipped cream Suspect's Appearance: *The suspect wears earrings *The suspect uses white Suspect's Profile: *The suspect reads manga Killer's Profile *The killer reads manga *The killer eats whipped cream *The killer is a woman *The killer wears earrings *The killer uses white Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 : • Investigate Fridge. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Paper, Potato Bag, Notebook Faded) : • Examine Torn Paper. (Result: New Suspect: Margaret Sarah) : • Question Margaret Sarah about relationship with the victim. : • Examine Potato Bag. (Result: Board Covered with Blood) : • Analyze Board Covered with Blood. (04:00:00; Attribute: Murder Weapon) : • Examine Notebook Faded. (Result: New Suspect: Laurie Katie) : • Question Laurie Katie to see if she knew the victim (Result: New Crime Scene: Class Room) : • Investigate Class Room. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Freezer Project, Torn Paper) : • Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: New Suspect: Richard David) : • Question Richard if knew something else about the victim. : • Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Unknown person) : • Analyze Unknown person. (02:00:00; New Suspect: Kimberly May) : • Question Kimberly May if there was a greater relationship with the victim. : • Examine Freezer Project. (Result: White Tissue) : • Analyze White Tissue. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses white) : • Analyze Victim's Body. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats whipped cream) : • Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 : • Investigate Tyler's Room. (Clues: Faded Manga, Pile of clothes) : • Examine Faded Manga. (Result: Threat to the victim; Attribute: The killer reads manga) : • Examine Pile of clothes. (Result: Photo of the victim with the Kimberly) : • Talk to Kimberly about the photo of the two. (Result: New Crime Scene: Meats) : • Investigate Meats. (Clues: Earrings with photos, Backpack; New Suspect: Edward Steven) : • Question Edward about the victim in his freezer. : • Examine Earrings with photos. (Result: Margaret and Tyler) : • Talk to Margaret about the earrings. : • Examine Backpack. (Result: Number) : • Analyze Number. (Result: Number of Teacher) : • Interrogate Laurie e pergunte o motivo what her number was doing inside Tyler's backpack. (Result: New Crime Scene: Board) : • Investigate Board. (Clues: Security Câmera) : • Analyze Security Câmera. (12:00:00; Result: Vídeo of Richard) : • Question Richard about this vídeo. : • Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 : • Investigate Bed. (Clues: Earrings covered blood, Blocked Phone) : • Examine Earrings covered blood. (Result: Blood) : • Analyze Blood. (14:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears earrings) : • Examine Blocked Phone. (Result: Faded Photo) : • Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Photo of a woman with earrings of blood) : • Analyze Photo. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a woman) : • Take care of the killer now! : • Go to Going Shopping (2/6). (No stars) Go to Going Shopping (2/6) : • Interrogate Edward Steven about the freezer. : • Investigate Fridge. (Clues: Torn Manga) : • Examine Torn Manga. (Result: Manga made by Richard) : • Interrogate Richard why he ripped the manga. (Reward: Cosplay) : • Interrogate Laurie about the victim. (Reward: Burger) : • Investigate Bed. (Result: Blocked Tablet) : • Analyze Blocked Tabled. (04:00:00; Result: Video with Edward) : • Question Edward about the vídeo. (Reward: 2.000 Coins) : • Go on to the next case! (No stars)